Life of a medical robot
by Kitten2007
Summary: When an old enemy of Team Lightyear returns, they receive a new team member as well. I don't own BLoSC. ON HOLD


Chapter One

* * *

The doctors in the hospital were moving about helping patients, there were a few machines called medical robots that both helped patients on their own or helped the doctors there.  
There was a patient who was suffering from a strange illness, her name was Emma, a six year old who had short brown hair and blue eyes wearing pink pajamas.  
She turned to the female doctor that entered the room, she had long blond hair tied in a ponytail with a pair of glasses on, white coat buttoned up and a purple dress on underneath next to her was a medical robot that was a female with red hair that reached her shoulders, green optics, platinum white skin, and a pink nurse like outfit on.

"Emma", the doctor said to the little girl, "This is Medica, she will be helping you till you are cured"  
"Okay", Emma replied then she waved at the medical robot and cheerfully said, " Hi Medica"  
"Greetings Emma" Medica said in a robotic way that was also had a soft feminine tone that was gentle, "I hope we can help you as much as we are able to"  
_**Three years passed by and Emma still continued to worsen, but Medica and Emma became best friends. But they still wondered how long it would last...**_  
"Medica, may I have a word with you?", the doctor asked while Medica was in the middle of reading Emma a story book. Medica nodded as she put the book down and wheeled over to her. "Yes?"  
"Two things, One we got you a new microchip for your programing", the doctor said as she held it in her hand, "It is to help you repair yourself and other machines in case if they or you break and we are not around to help with the repair". After that she walked behind Medica and inserted them at the back of her neck. "And the second thing, Team Lightyear has found us the final ingredient for the medicine that is supposed to help Emma and the others too"  
"R-really?" Medica asked, the doctor nodded. '_Wow, Emma will feel better soon..._' Medica thought to her self.  
"Medica, will you please got to Robot Infirmary 013 to repair some of the robots that was donated to us?"

Medica nodded, after that the doctor left. "Medica?" the robot turned around and faced Emma and asked, "Yes? Is there something you need?"  
"Well, sorta... When this is over I want you to still help people no matter what, ok?"  
"Yes, of course", after that Medica headed down the halls to the room she was assigned to go to. When she got there, there was a few robots on the floor, she picked up the first one she saw.  
It had blueish colored metal skin with a tattered cloak on, it had a broken monocle on its left eye (from its point of view). It had a closed mouth and was missing an arm which was a few feet away from it. "Must be a broken service robot...." Medica said to her self. After that she went straight to fixing it.

* * *

After about an hour and thirty six minutes of working on the robot, it was almost done.  
All she had to do now was just power it up, too make sure repair was a success, then turn it off place a new chip into its programing, then turn it on again, then she was done and she could go check and see how Emma was doing. She pulled a lever and the robot on the work bench was covered in a bit of electricity, then after about three minutes it sat up. It looked around then saw Medica. '_Who is this female machine?_'  
"Good day, I am Medical Robot 045, but you may call me Medica. I have repaired you to about 100%"  
'_Hmmm..... she is lovely AND she can repair machines... she may be use full to me..._'  
"Greetings, I am NOS-4-A2, have you heard of me?" Medica shook her head and replied with a No. "I see....", NOS replied calmly, he was about to say more then there was a knock on the door. "Medica.... I need to talk to you...", it was the doctor from earlier, she had a bit of sadness in her voice. Medica came out of the room and saw sadness on the doctor's face. "Yes, Is there something wrong?" Medica asked. "Medica.... its Emma.... she.... we.... we were to late... she passed on...", The doctor said.  
Medica's optics went as wide as they could. "B-but how can that be? We had the medication for her..." "Apparently we were too late... I'm sorry..."  
"I-it is not your fault..." Medica replied almost in a whisper, "I need to go back fixing the other machines right now...."

The doctor nodded then walked away. Medica went back in the room she was in and NOS noticed the look on her face.

"What is wrong?"  
"M-my friend... just passed away..."  
"Awww.. there, there my dear..." NOS said soothingly patting her shoulder. '_I could use this to my advantage..._', He thought to himself.

"I have to go get some more materials to repair some of the other machines... I will be back soon...", Medica said as she left. When she was gone NOS scowled when she left.  
Then he remembered what she said earlier '_Medical Robot 045... does that mean there is more of them? Hmmm, well I am hungry...._' NOS thought then hovered up and smiled as he showed his fangs.

* * *

-**30 minutes later...(to lazy to say what happened during those minutes)**-  
A janitor droid was looking at his reflection of the now waxed floor, with satisfactory after all that hard work.  
"There. Perfect...", he said. As he was about to get going to work in the next hall, he heard a screech that could chill robots deep in their circuit system.  
"Wha-?", he turned to see an energy vampire forcing him to the wall then biting his neck while draining his energy as he screamed in horror and pain, "_**Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**_"

* * *

-Back to Medica-  
Medica was pushing a cart full of new parts for broken robots and more repair equipment. The hall she was in, no one was in sight. It was totally silent....  
"_**Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**_"  
Well... not anymore....  
She flinched when she heard the scream. "H-huh...?", she said particularly to no one in fear and shock, "What.. what was that...?"

Right after she said that, the lights flickered then went dead. She backed away from the cart while looking up at the ceiling only to be pushed faced towards the wall.

She shuddered when she heard a hiss and a cold, steel taloned hand wrapped around her waist and the other against the wall for balance.  
She then felt something sharp lightly hovering over her neck. Just as it was about to bite her, a blast as well as a roar of pain was heard stopping the attack.  
"Lightyear...", the creature hissed. Medica finally turned around to see- ...the robot from the repair shop...?  
"Don't even think about moving energy vampire...", the man in a space suit pointing his attached laser at the machine. Just then a female tangean red head fazed through a near by door pointing her laser at him as well.  
A crash was heard as they turned to a broken door with a Jo-Adian lying on the ground. He immediately got himself up. "Sorry Buzz, I was running here to give you back up then I tripped over a vacuum bot...", he said sheepishly as he did the same as the other two.  
The energy vampire hissed as he dove up towards the air ducts disappearing into the darkness. "Craters...", Buzz muttered.  
"Are you okay? He didn't bite you did he?", the Jo-adian asked with concern. Medica automatically checked her data base in her mother board. After she was done scanning she replied;  
"Nothing damaged"

* * *

Authors Note- Sorry it's not much of a chapter, but this is my first BLoSC fanfic, so sorry if NOS seems a little diffrent. Please let me know what you think about it so far


End file.
